the_superhero_multiverse_imvufandomcom-20200214-history
Haiden Anderson
'' Unknown Universe''. Haiden Renee Anderson grew up with an idyllic life before witnessing her parent's murder by the Joker. Living with her uncle Oliver Queen along with her twin brother, the two became polar opposites during their adolescence until she was bested by Nightwing one fateful night. Seeing that he could change her, Nightwing chose not to arrest her, instead bringing her to Batman for a psychological evaluation. Seeming fit for their line of work, Haiden now operates in both Metropolis and Gotham City under the alias 'Ace', doggedly pursuing her parents killer. Abilities Class: Human Origin: DC comics Classification: Human Age: Late teens, Early 20's Powers and Abilities: Speed, stealth, proficient with bladed weapons. Weaknesses: Does not kill enemies no matter how dangerous or how high their recidivism rate. Strength: Human Level Stamina: Athlete Level Destructive Capacity: Wall/Tree Level (with Gadgets) Range: Melee. 60 feet with Gadgets Speed: Faster than Human speed despite wearing armor and peak human reaction speeds Durability: Athletic Human level durability. Standard Equipment: Grapnel gun, Ten Batarangs (all remote-control enabled), a switchblade, three smoke pellets, one flash-bang, an explosives gel gun, comlink (cowl), X-ray lens (cowl), GPS, a vehicle summoner and an emergency beacon (right gauntlet), a shot of epinephrine and re-breather (left gauntlet), cryptographic sequencer, cape and zip ties. Intelligence: Skilled knife fighter. Psychology Haiden has a very well-balanced psychology despite witnessing her parents deaths. However, this has still led her to suffer from dysthymia. Biography When Haiden was 6 years old, her and her twin brother Ricky witnessed the murder of their parents at the hands of the Joker. Their uncle Oliver Queen adopted them and trained them as their mentor when the two were 10 years old. When Haiden was about 14 years old she had turned to a life of crime and became known as Switch Blade , hence her chosen weapon being the switchblade. She never was able to go to high school or graduate from any colleges. Ricky went on to being Black Arrow and he had been the successful twin, while Haiden had a warrant on her head. By the time Haiden was 16 years old, she was defeated by Dick Grayson, or Nightwing. She decided to turn herself into Nightwing and they soon became best friends. Dick had offered to let Haiden stay at the manor temporarily, but ended up being permenantly. Haiden then started training with Bruce Wayne. Like all of his protégés, Bruce saw the potential in Haiden, and soon gave her the Alias of Ace. One night when Haiden went out on patrol, Joker took her by surprise, and taken her into an old warehouse, where the door was locked. It was her, Joker, and his gun. Joker shot her 2 times in the stomach and 1 time in the head. She was dead for 10 minutes before Tim and Dick showed up, bringing her back to life. While Haiden was dead the Joker had managed to brand a J on the back of her neck and make it out safely. As the years went on and Haiden remained as Ace, Ricky had turned to a life of permanent crime and became known as Arsenal, working with Bane and Poison Ivy and wanting to destroy his twin sister. Haiden still works and lives with the Bat Family to this day. She has been for 4 years. Category:List of Batwomen Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Street Level Characters